Of a Magician and a Cold
by Demetergirl
Summary: When Misto gets a cold he has a strange problem with his sneezing. Idea gotten off of Mystitat's website.


Disclaimer: CATS does not belong to me. It belongs to ALW, TSE, and The RUG. This idea also does not belong to me. I got it off of Mystitat's website in the fanfic ideas section. Just visit her at and then click on the homepage button in her profile. Trilliom also does not belong to me. She was created by my friend Mary.

Claimer: Nememer, Tancred, and Selena DO belong to me.

* * *

Of a Magician and a Cold

Misto felt miserable. His nose was running and he was having coughing fits. It was so bad, Vicki had actually forced him to go to Jenny.

"Say 'Ah'," the motherly queen told him. Misto felt like a kitten again,

"Ahhh," he suddenly felt a tickle at his nose, "Ahhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhhhh," Misto, luckily, directed his face away from Jenny, "A-CHOO!" he sneezed. BAM! A jet of blue lightning escaped his nose and hit his Uncle Bustopher's blue pillow. The pillow exploded in a mass of feathers and fabric.

"I'm sorry," Misto said, batting his ear in embarrassment.

"You had better get home and rest," Jenny said sternly.

"Tell Uncle Bustopher that I will fix his pillow as soon as I get over this cold," Misto said in a somewhat nasally voice before leaving.

* * *

Misto was on his way back to his and Vicki's den when Tugger sauntered up to him.

"How's it going Misto?" The Maned Coone asked.

"Not well," Misto replied, somewhat irritably, "I think I've gotten a cold." Tugger tutted sympathetically. Suddenly the wind blew his bushy mane into Misto's white face. Misto felt the brown fur tickly his nose,

"A-CHOO!" BAM! Another blast of lightning. This blast was so powerful that it knocked him backwards into a pile of junk and garbage. Tugger busted out laughing.

"Shut up, Tugger," Misto said bitterly, pulling a banana peel off his head. Tugger was rolling on the ground laughing. Misto made a mental note to ask Jerrie and Teazer, or the newer kittens, to dump a bucket of water on him 'Or mud' he thought as he walked away.

* * *

"Uncle Misto, Uncle Misto," came a small voice from behind the tuxedo. Misto turned to find a black, gold, and silver queen running up to him.

"Hi Nem," he said fondly to the kitten. (Out of all the new kittens, Nememer was his favorite). The little queen had taken an instant liking to magician, and thought he wasn't _really _her uncle he allowed her to call him that and treated her like she was family. He looked around for the other kittens, "Where are your friends?"

"Well, Lena's with Trilly and Tanc's with Leo," the young queen said, referring to her brother and sister, Selena and Tancred, her cousin, Trilliom, and their friend, Leo. Misto decided to ask the little kitten for a favor, but she asked him something first.

"Uncle Misto, will you show me some magic tricks," she made her eyes beg and round, rivaling her older sister, Jemima's, eyes, "Pleeeeeeease?" Misto sighed,

"Sorry Nem," he said, "but I'm sick today and I can't do any magic until I get over this cold." Nem looked a little disappointed. Hey," Misto said, "Would you like to do something for me that involves your Uncle Tugger and a bucket?" The kitten's ears perked up as Misto told her what he wanted her to do.

"I don't know Uncle Misto," Nem said when he had finished, "What if Uncle Tugger get mad?" Misto smiled at her

'_Always the good girl' _he thought.

He opened his mouth to try and convince her, but a deep maniacal laugh cut through the air. Misto looked around for the tom that he knew must have been the source of the laugh. He kept close to Nem, who had no idea what was going on. (There had not been a Macavity scare since she had been born). The tuxedo did not have long to wait for the Mystery Cat to show himself, for Macavity had jumped down on the magician, knocking him to the ground. Misto, surprised, inhaled some of the dirt on the ground. He felt his nose tingle, but did his best not to keep from sneezing. Macavity, surprisingly enough, was off him in an instant. Misto jumped to his feet and ran at Macavity, but stopped short when he was what the Napoleon of Crime had in his paw. Macavity was holding a petrified Nememer by the nip of her neck. Misto didn't move, but just glared at Macavity, who smiled maliciously. They both knew that if Misto made one move toward the ginger tom, Macavity would hurt the poor kitten. Macavity was backing away as he gloated about winning. Misto was only catching snatches of the speech, since he was trying to think of a plan.

"A beautiful queen—" Misto felt another tingling at his nose.

"Revenge—"

'_Stupid Sneezing,' _the tuxedo thought, and then it hit him. As the tingling became worse he looked directly at Macavity, "Ahhh, Ahhhh, Ahhhh," _'Come ON!' _Misto thought as Macavity inched further and further away. Then it finally came,

"A-CHOO!" He sneezed his biggest sneeze yet. The jet of blue lightning hit Macavity, who was so surprised he dropped Nem, and flew into the air and out of sight. Misto ran to the kitten,

"Are you okay, Nem?" he asked her. She was looking to where Macavity had flown off to, then she looked at Misto and bursted out laughing. Misto was stunned, "Well, I guess that's a yes," he said, beginning to laugh himself. They laughed for a little while before Nem became more serious,

"Thanks, Uncle Misto, for saving me," she said.

"You're welcome, kit." She looked at him and smiled,

"I think I will do what you asked me." Misto smiled broadly.

* * *

Misto was walking back to his and Vicki's den when Tugger sauntered up to him once again,

"Still sick, Misto," the tom said, smiling cheekily. Misto glared at him. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a nasty splatting sound as Nem "accidentally" knocked a bucket over, covering her Uncle Tugger with the contents. The grey, brown, and green substance was all over Tugger's fur, and his mane was beginning to clot. Misto and Nem were rolling on the floor laughing. Tugger sniffed and wrinkled his nose,

"What _is _this stuff!" he asked the two, furious.

"We—don't—really—know," Misto said laughing.

"Yeah," Nem said, gasping for air, "We—found it—behind a—school. We figured—it must—be the—humans' lunch!"

"A-CHOO!" BAM! Misto's lightning hit the bucket, sending it flying again. The half that hadn't spilled out of the bucket before landed on Tugger, again.

"Misto," Tugger said, fuming, "You're lucky your sick, or I'd kill you right now!"

* * *

A/N: PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Criticism welcome! And a special thanks goes out to Mystitat for the idea! (Leaves some catnip on Mystitat's web welcome mat). 


End file.
